My Hearts Choice
by Cem214
Summary: Tobey or Lucas? My version of who Callie chooses and how it happens. Set after Checkmate.


I love the Noughts and Crosses trilogy. They are without a doubt my favourite books of all time. I always wanted to know which guy Callie would choose though. But I always knew who I wanted it to be so here's me idea of how they get together. Hope you like, and please review!

Cem

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

**My Hearts Choice**

"Callie"

I looked around as I heard my name called. "Hey. Have a seat" I said with a smile patting the sand beside me. My companion laughed and flopped down beside me.

"So what did you want to see me about?" He asked watching me with a serious expression. "I mean we talked this morning and you kind of ditched me" 

"I know" I sighed, "I'm sorry about that." I looked away and back out at the ocean and the darkening sky. "It's been a long day!" I felt eyes on me and turned to see a thoughtful expression watching me. "What?"

"You look happy. Calm. Like a weights been lifted." I blushed and looked down, away from his penetrating gaze. "I think it's the first time you've been happy in years."

Unsure what to say to that I looked back out at the horizon. The sky was various shades of red, pink and blue. I leaned back on my hands, my legs stretched out in front of me, and sighed again.

"So?" He asked.

I glanced around again and realised he didn't see the beautiful world around us. That all he saw right then was me.

"I want to tell you." I said suddenly "I want to tell you everything. Not just what happened today but what's been going on for the last few years."

I looked down as I continued quietly "But I'm scared that if I do, well, I've done stuff I shouldn't have. And I'm scared you're going to hate me for it." I said ashamed.

His hand cupped my cheek gently then and made me look at him. "Callie Rose, there is nothing you could ever do to make me hate you. I can promise you that." He said with a soft smile.

I looked in to his eyes and saw he meant it. He slowly pulled his hand away and I lay down flat on my back and looked at the sky. We were both silent for a moment and I could see him watching me but I kept looking at the sky. After a moment he shifted and lay on the sand beside me as I listened to the waves softly lapping the beach.

"My Nana Jasmine died today. She killed herself." I told him quietly. I heard his sharp intake of breath and raised my hand to stop his saying anything. "It's ok. She did it for me." I felt rather than saw him turn his head towards me at that. I took a deep breath and turned my head to look at him.

I tried to think of a way to start. That's all I'd been doing since I called him and asked him to meet me here, on Nana Jasmine's beach. As I met his eyes though the words just tumbled out. I told him about meeting Jude, about joining the L.M. about reading my dad's hateful letter. I told him about my mission, about why I pushed him away this morning and I told him about everything that had happened today with my mum locked in the cellar. Nana Meggie had told my mum and me what happened with Jude and Nana Jasmine and her and I told him that too.

When I was done I stared at the sky again, stars now visible against a deep, rich blue background. I had tears on my cheeks but I wasn't crying anymore. It felt good to have told him everything. But I waited for him to say something, to tell me I was a horrible person for being prepared to do what Jude asked.

But he didn't. He stayed silent for a few moments before sitting up and looking down at me. Even in the dark I could see his eyes searching my face with concern. I was surprised by that. Why was he concerned about me? The question must have shown on my face.

"You've had a hell of a day Callie." He said softly. "Why did you ask me to come here tonight? You could have told me all this tomorrow. I would have thought you just wanted to sleep tonight. You look exhausted."

I sat up again then and looked at him. My heart beat wildly in my chest. This was the moment I had been dreading and looking forward to most all night. "Because I have to tell you something else as well." I said quietly watching his face closely.

Something close to anticipation flickered across his face but then it went blank and he stayed silent. "Before I called you, I made another call." I started "I called Lucas and broke up with him."

Tobey went very still and his expression stayed blank, trying to hide his feelings. "Why?" He asked his voice carefully neutral.

"Because when Nana Meggie told me about Nana Jasmine, I realised there was only one person I would trust with the whole truth. Only one person who wouldn't share my secrets. Who would believe that my dad is innocent and not say that I was just believing it because I want it to be true." I looked down suddenly shy.

"And that person is you" I said quietly.

"Callie look at me" Tobey said quietly. Slowly I raised my head and looked at him.

He was smiling. "Thank you." He said simply. And I knew he was thanking me for trusting him not for breaking up with Lucas. Although I guess he must be happy about that too.

We sat there and watched each other, both smiling, for a few moments. Then Tobey leaned in and kissed me. It was like the kiss he'd given my on the beach this morning before I pushed him away. Soft but with a force behind it that made my heart crash around in my chest again.

His tongue ran along my lips seeking entrance which I eagerly granted. I leaned up in to him deepening the kiss. He slipped a hand across my stomach and rested it on my side pulling me closer to him. I wrapped both arms around him, pulling him closer still.

Every brush of his skin against mine felt like it was burning. An almost unbearably pleasant torture.

I groaned softly as he pulled away and stared down at me. "Wow" I said softly watching him with wonder. No kiss with Lucas had ever felt like that. Not even close.

"Callie," Tobey said softly.

"Shh" I murmured placing a finger on his lips. "Don't talk, please." I asked.

Tobey smiled at me then and moved out of my arms. He stood and moved behind me before sitting down again but this time so I was between his legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back so my back was flush with his chest.

I sighed with pleasure and leant my head back on him and he placed a kiss on my hair as we looked out at the sea, the stars and the almost full moon.

Down in the cellar with my mum, just before Nana Meggie arrived, I thought that it would be hard to choose between Lucas and Tobey. But when I went to pick up the phone I knew. Without thinking I knew who I wanted to be with. And it wasn't a hard choice at all.

I think my heart made the choice a long time ago, my head was just catching up.


End file.
